The inventive concepts relate to light-emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting devices including a plurality of Group III-V semiconductor layers and methods of manufacturing the same.
Light-emitting diodes (LED) have been included in various products, including a lighting apparatus and a backlight unit (BLU) of a display device, because the LED has a longer lifespan and lower power consumption than a conventional light source. In general, the LED includes a plurality of Group III-V semiconductor layers and emits light due to recombination between electrons and holes. In some cases, it is difficult to form a plurality of Group III-V semiconductor layers having high crystal quality and thus, luminous efficiency of the LED may be degraded.